Worst Nightmare
by proudofkieron1
Summary: Ste has a horrible nightmare which he is later horrified to find out its come true.


Brendan Brendan Ste screamed out...  
Brendan turned over and saw Ste fighting with the covers "another nightmare" Brendan sighed before slowly rubbing his boyfriends shoulder to gradually wake him up.. Ste stirred in the bed before opening his eyes slightly to see sunshine beaming through the window..."Brendan" he whispered, Brendan carefully snuggled up next to him "hey you"Ste turnt around so fast and wrapped his arms around brendan so tight "omg you're alive" Brendan looked at him with slight concern "course I'm alive silly you were having a nightmare once again.." Ste sighed and shuffled across the bed to get right next to the man who he loved with everything in him.. "I love you" , Brendan stroked his hair and simply replied with "I love you too Steven now get some more sleep" before he had chance to say anything else he looked down and Ste was asleep on his shoulder looking like a helpless angel...

Ste woke up a hour later he wasnt a strong sleeper he took a deep breath in and instantly smelt the smell of bacon wafting through the bedroom , he got up and slowly slipped his dressing gown on and walked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Brendan's waist "mhmm smells good any of that for me?" he whispered into his ear... Brendan turnt around and lifted Ste onto the counter " no ...how lucky do you think you are?" Ste wrapped his legs around Brendan's waist before pulling him forward giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.. "very" at that point Brendan had already started to rub stes thighs... " not yet mister I need to eat first" Ste teased... Brendan pulled away and looked at him weirdly " ain't that me that's meant to be saying that?" Ste Giggled as Brendan pulled him off the side giving him a kiss on the cheek before pulling a chair out for him to sit down...

After having his way with Brendan to work off the huge breakfast they both had Ste leaves for work with a massive grin on his face he slowly walks through the village singing Cheryl fight for this love to himself.. " we gotta fight fight fight fight , fight for this..." he suddenly stops when he hears a shuffle behind him he looks around and sees no one there... He shakes his head "weird" he says and carries on walking.. He's just about to reach the deli so he gets his keys out thinking to himself " I bet dougs still in bed after his date with JP last night leaving me to do it all again" he turns slightly and sees a shadow dash down the alleyway all he caught was a guy with rough strawberry blonde hair " is that walker" he said to himself then laughed " nah can't be he's long gone" he then remembered his dream of walker following him around but didn't think anything of it...

Doug finally strolled Into the deli 2 hours later "good night was it?" Ste shouted , doug whimpered "don't shout please and you could say that" Ste laughed and threw him an apron "here get a move on" doug caught the apron and quickly put it on hurrying behind the counter to join Ste.. " so how was your night" Ste looked at him "good didnt do much watched tv then went to bed" he paused... Doug looked at him with concern "what is it Ste?" Ste stuttered trying to get the words out " I-I had this dream right that walker was following me and brendan ended up dying" doug laughed " Brendan dying? Is he even capable of that?" "dont laugh" Ste said hitting him "I was proper scared me" doug hugged his best friend "awww" before getting back to work...

4 hours had passed and all Ste could do was look at the clock.. Ste didn't think doug would notice but he did, doug crept up behind Ste "why don't you head off I can manage here" Ste jumped so bad he ended up knocking aload of paper carrier bags on the floor " doug watcha tryin to do give meh a heart attack?" doug giggled " no I'm just saying why don't you head off I can manage here you must of looked at that clock 500 times in the passed hour" "sorry" Ste whispered... "no no its fine you get off I'll clean up and lock up" doug said while rubbing his friends back... "ta doug I'll see you tomorrow" Ste said while he grabbed his coat before literally sprinting out the door...

It was only 2pm but for some reason Ste didn't feel safe walking through the village it wasn't because he through he was gonna get mugged or anything It felt like someone was watching him... He kept walking at a quick ish pace and kept stopping every now again to scan the village.. He got to chez chez and looked up to see if Brendan was there the doors was shut Brendan always leaves them open so he couldn't of been , Ste carried on walking ... " alright love" mitzeee shouted while putting her arms on his shoulders, Ste seemed to shoot forward 30 ft " alright love you seem abit on edge" mitzeee continued.. Ste stood there still trying to get over the near death fright mitzeee had given him " yeah I'm fine me ta you just gave me a shock " " sorry was just checking if you were okay you looked abit wary" mitzeee said with a smile.. Ste smiled back " yeah just heading home thanks though mitz" They exchanged a quick hug before heading their separate ways.

Walker witnessed it all,Ste looking up at chez chez,Ste scanning the village, Stes conversation and hug exchange with mitzeee... Walker was hiding up on the bridge you see dunking down every now and again to avoid getting caught.. " time to get this plan into action" walker laughed to himself while grabbing the mobile phone from the inside of his coat and dialling a number.

Ste had just about reached home so he went to get his keys out when his phone started ringing.. "who could this be now" he thought to himself and grabbed his mobile.. "unknown number strange..." Ste had been getting a lot of these recently but every time he answered no-one replied... "hello" Ste said... This husky voice replied with " are you alone?" Ste was startled and looked around to see if he could see anyone but failed.. "uh yes why?" ... " good now listen up" the husky voice said " you bring me £10,000 to the lane by 7pm Thursday amd your precious boyfriend lives if not bang bye bye boyfriend.." Ste started to feel really scared "but but it's Tuesday already I can't find ...who is this? I can't find £10,000 in 2 days... Hello? Hello?" the phone line had gone dead.

Ste was sat at the table head in arms when Brendan walked in " you alright Steven" Brendan called out when there was no reply Brendan briskly walked over to the table and rubbed his shoulder " hey hey you alright?" Ste slowly lifted his head his eyes all red and puffy.. After seeing his lovers face Brendan quickly pulled up a chair right beside him and placed his hand on Ste's knee " hey Steven what's up talk to me" "I'm in trouble" Ste whimpered , Brendan paused for a minute trying to think what Steven could of done wrong cause Ste you see wasn't the type of person to get in trouble I mean don't get me wrong he used to be but he's changed he's come so far... " what do you mean you're in trouble?" Brendan said... , Ste looked Brendan in the eyes and burst out into tears again , Brendan brought him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear " tell me"


End file.
